You're My Queen
by SexyGleek4life
Summary: Brittany is the servant to Queen Santana and is frequently called into the Queens quarters for "meetings". Is Brittany really only a servant? G!P Santana. One-Shot.


**Must warn you will be very smutty… if it's your kind of thing cool, cause' it's my kind of thing too aha. Enjoy…**

As I layed on my bed, I drew pictures of the small little kitten I had seen the other morning. It was relatively larger than the other kittens and was streaked with black and gray. Unlike the other kittens that were running around, it just laid there and stared at me. I knew from that moment on that I wanted him and we were destined to be together.

Too bad that I couldn't though. As I continued the doodles of my fluffy dream kitten, I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!"

Rachel, my best friend, walked a few steps into my room and smiled at me. She was the servant of the Queen's best friend Quinn Fabray. They were both pretty big bitches, not my words other peoples, but not to me and Rachel. Well Quinn is nice to Rachel. Like really, really nice. Like I think Quinn is in love with Rachel but is afraid to tell her. Santana, the queen, isn't really nice to anybody but me. She says that she hates Rachel, but I know that but I know it's just an act.

I happen to know that _my _queen does like her and makes her sing, not to make her lose her voice and sound like a croaking bird, but to hear her amazing voice that only the castles people have heard. Shhh don't tell anyone though. Rachel likes to hold impromptu performances. Like everywhere. In the beginning, when Rachel and I had just gotten here, she would sing and dance with the broom and mop. I've always loved that about her. Although, I will admit that she does talk a lot.

"The Queen has requested your appearance in her chambers. She also told me to tell you to wear something nice." Rachel winked at me and I nodded. She left the room humming to herself and I walked over to my full closet. My queen liked to send me gifts every day. They ranged from flowers and lavender soaps to fine silk dresses. The queen, Santana, wanted to make sure that I didn't wear any rags. Isn't she so nice?!

Along with Rachel, were the only servants that didn't actually look like servants and we called commonly called "My Lady" around town. I picked out a blue satin dress and pulled it around my frame. It was tight at the top around my breasts and had a big "V" neck that showed off a generous amount of cleavage. It was loose past my waist and airy. If I twirled around, it will spin and look so cool. It was one of my favorite dresses. It got it a short time after coming to work in the castle and how wore it multiple times since. Not only is it comfy, but I look, other people's words as well, very sexy in it.

I made my way out of my room and towards the Queen's quarters. My blonde hair was down and hanging over my shoulders, blowing back as I passed an open window with a breeze. As I came to the heavy wooden door, I knocked softly and looked around the empty corridors, the knocks echoing off the walls. After a moment, I heard a raspy voice telling me to come in.

"Rachel told me that you requested my presence my Queen." Santana, who was lying on her huge bed, looked up and smirked at me. That sexy smirk that I loved so much. She got up and slowly sauntered over to me, swinging her hips a little as she took the few short steps. Looking down her body, I see the bulge sticking out of her dress and shiver. She walks behind me and kisses my nape running her wet lips up and down my neck. I moan when she lightly nips at a pulsing point of my neck. She runs her smooth warm tongue over the nip and soothes it.

She encircles my waste with her arms and pulls me close to her grinding something very hard into my ass and moaning. She moves her hands over my breasts and squeezes eliciting a breathy moan from my end of the mini pleasure totem pole.

"I just couldn't wait until later on to see you" She whispered seductively in my ear, licking it and talking the pale lobe into her hot mouth. I moaned out and pushed my ass back into her crotch, along with stepping back and being flush against her front. She groaned out my name and the vibrations from my earlobe between her teeth sent yet another shiver down my spine. She explored the front of my body from behind. Her hands gripping at fabric covered skin and her lips kissing whatever they could reach. _How I love those lips_…

After a couple minutes, she finally came to my front and attacked my lips in a ferocious kiss. Her big plump lips wrapping around my small thin lips and clashing together in the best way possible. I felt her hot wet tongue skim across my bottom lip and on purpose, I brought my lips tighter around hers, not granting her access to my mouth. She growled and bit my lip, leaning her head back bringing my lip with her. That is always an amazing turn on for me and she knew it would be her gateway key to my mouth.

I opened my mouth and felt her smirk as she slid her tongue deep into my mouth and explored before rubbing it against mine, pleasurable moans coming from both of us. We kissed again and this time I explored her mouth, running my tongue over her teeth and the roof of her mouth before dueling our tongues together and fighting for dominance, the struggle for power. In the end, of course she won and I let her invade my mouth and suck on my tongue, which was very enjoyable for me. After a moment we both parted for necessary air.

She started walking backwards, pulling me with her. I followed connecting her lips with mine again and didn't part until the back of her knees hit bed and she fell on her back pulling me down with her. We kissed heatedly and must I truly say hotly. _Very very hotly…_

Her hands started to pull my dress up and I lifted my arms, disconnecting our lips from her and looking into her big brown eyes as she pulled the expensive cloth over my head and dropped it on the floor, leaving me in only a flimsy piece of silk covering my center and the neatly trimmed patch of curls and my breasts bare and naked hanging in front of her face.

She moaned and moved her hands to cup my small breasts in her hands and gently massaged them, just the way I liked it. I leaned down and kissed her passionately, like I was trying to gather up all of all the love I have for her put it in a box with a bow and give it to her between our lips so she'll know what she means to me. Or something like that.

She started to play with my nipples, rolling them between her fingers and pinching the lightly. She disconnected our lips, giving us both a chance to breath and she leaned up and took one of my nipples into her mouth, her hot, hot mouth. I moaned loudly and put my hand on the back of her head keeping her mouth at that spot. I ran my fingers through her silky wavy black hair that she usually has tied up but for our love making she always kept it down, which I think it looks beautiful that way.

She sucked and licked at the nipple currently occupying her mouth and it increased my arousal, making me drip through the barely there cloth. I felt her own arousal poking at my thigh through the thin fabric of the red dress that she had decided to wear for today and I grinded down. She moaned on my breast and if felt amazing. She started to grind her hips up into me as she enclosed her magical mouth on the opposite, but not just paying attention to the nipple, but to the whole white orb. I dropped my head back, still straddling her lap, my closed my eyes, and facing the ceiling relishing in the pleasure.

Un-expectantly, she turned me over so that I was lying on my back and staring up at her with wide eyes. She smirked and pulled off her dress her cock and might I say big cock, bobbed as the fabric hit off it and was thrown to the floor. I raked my eyes all over the exquisite body of my lover and my eyes were having a hard time at what to set its sight on. Her eyes, lips, breasts, abs, or cock.

As I was deciding she climbed between my legs and leaned down to kiss at my neck. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and rubbed up and down her soft, smooth back. She lightly bit my neck and had kissed my pulse point like she had done earlier from behind.

I put my hands on her hips and pushed down, and me thrusting up so our centers could meet and rub together. I felt her very large package rub through my glossy folds hitting my clit, but not entering. She moaned into my neck and moved her head up reuniting our lips once again today. She leaned back and I saw her eyes glance over my facial features. I saw a hungry lust lurking in the little brown that had been left from the black dilated pupils. She stopped moving her hips and rubbed her large baby maker letting out a few groans from the wetness covering it and thee friction.

She leaned over me to her bedside table and took out a plastic like sheet that she had bought from overseas that you put on you willie nillie to make sure you don't get whoever your fucking pregnant. Not that she didn't want me to bear her children, because she did. Just not right now in our lives. She placed it over her hard appendage and gripped the base, leading it towards my heated center.

She looked into my eyes like she does every time the tip was at my opening and I nodded letting her know she had permission. She slowly moved into me and I moaned as it stretched me in all the right ways and rubbed against my inner walls. She thrusted into me and we both moaned at the pleasure.

"God you're so beautiful." She said to me, her mouth open gasping for air and her lips still pouty and swollen from kissing. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer and she went even deeper and I let out a small string of moans as she hit all my special spots.

"I love you." I said as I threw my head back into the pillow, clenching my eyes shut.

"I love you too baby. You feel so good around my cock. So tight!" She breathed into my ear groaning at the slick noises that were coming from our busy centers. I felt myself becoming close and then she put her thumb straight down on my clit, setting off a million nerves. My body felt like it was on fire. In a good way and not a 'tied-to-a-pole-being-burned-to-death' kind of way.

"God, you feel so fucking good. I'm so close." I nodded and felt her making tight circles around the small bud harder and whispering things into my ears. I lost it at that came hard. I heard her groan out after a few short thrusts and her member twitch inside me as she came as well into the small baggish thing on her dick.

She started to slowly thrust into me, both of us in our post-orgasmic daze. She lies flat on top of me and our sweaty bodies stuck together in the rick sheets. After a minute of us both catching our breaths I sigh out and I sigh out, sad that I won't be in her company for longer and will have to go and do laundry and wash the floors instead.

She looks up at me from where she had her head buried into the part between my neck and shoulder and gives me a worried look. " What is wrong my angel?" I look up at her sadly.

"I'm just saddened that I will have to go. I hate being away from you." She smiles at me and rubs my cheek with her thumb. "M'lady, you will not be leaving today." A confused look etches it's way over my face and a small smile that only I've ever seen, comes to view.

"I will not let you be me my servant another day. Another minute. I want you to be my wife." I was shocked, but so happy.

"I want to grow old with you by my side and you to bear my children that will grow up to rule this great land. I want to make love to you every night before I go to sleep and every morning when I wake up. I want to show this land the love that I have for you. I want you to be treated like the queen that you are. I want you to be _my _sexy queen. Picture it, the two sexiest Queens of history." I giggled and she continued. "I want you to marry me." I smile and nod tearfully connecting our lips so I could kiss her as passionately as I can.

"By tomorrow, everybody should know that you will be wed to me and anybody who tries to take you from me shall be stoned to death." She fiercely.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" I gave her a stern glare.

"Not when it comes to you. You're mine."

I smile and peck her lips. "All yours." She smiles and we begin to kiss again. It and spend the next few hours making love to each other and holding each other in loving embraces. "I have a surprise for you." I look up and she smiles, and gets out of bed in all her naked glory, which I really like, and put on a red silky robe that was hanging on the open draw of her wardrobe. She walked out the door and I sat up, hold the sheet up to right below my collar bone.

After a moment, my queen came back, but with something that she didn't have before.

"Oh my god!" I whispered as I saw the fat adorable kitten that I had seen in the pet section of the shopping center. She gave the gret streaked fluffy kitten to me and I brought it to my blanked covered chest and it started to purr. "It's a boy." She said, sitting back down on the bed beside me. I looked at his chubby face wondering what to call him and got an amazing idea."

"I shall call him Lord Tubbington." She smiled at me and kissed my cheek as I put the kitten down letting him get comfortable in the messy sheets.

"Then Lord Tubbington it shall be."

**Hey guys! Not the best ending but I still hope you guys liked it. I didn't really stick with the whole talking like back then, so I did it a modern kind of way. Also did a bit of research about when condoms weren't made yet. She's wearing some plastic thing they made in the 1500's. But any old who, thanks for reading and a review would be nice. Good or bad. I would prefer good, but that's up to you. If you liked this, I have some other G!P stories that you may like too… so ya bye. – SexyGleek4life**


End file.
